Will She Step Onto His Feet To Dance?
by Luney
Summary: Corran Horn sits on a bench considering his daughter dating Jacen Solo.


Author's Notes: This story is an NJO AU, because Jacen does not turn to the Darkside, and Jysella does not go crazy.

**Will She Step Onto His Feet to Dance?**

Why is it that girls are so much more difficult than boys? Watching Valin grow up filled me with pride, making me look forward to the kind of man he would be. I'm not saying Jysella doesn't make me proud...but the older she gets, the greater the ache in my heart. For some reason I feel like she's moving away from me, where Valin moves closer to. Maybe it's the fact that when it comes to men, she confides more in her mother than me. I don't understand it. Mirax says it goes back to the first boy to ask her out. Personally, I don't think background checks are unreasonable when it comes to my daughter. I worked in Corsec, I know the kind of things people are capable of. It never hurts to check.

Then there was her first kiss.

The first time Valin kissed a girl, I slapped him on the back and took him out to lunch. It's only right to be proud that your son's a natural when it comes to women. Reminds me of me.

The first time a boy kissed Jysella, I hunted him down and showed him how quickly I could change the powerpacks in a blaster. I don't see what's wrong with that, it's an important skill to know. The kid got an education. He started calling me sir, and, even better, stuck with just holding her hand. That's the way dating should go, in my opinion. You don't get into trouble that way.

Now there is Jacen Solo. Sometimes I think Jysella chooses to like boys that I wouldn't approve of. They were all the rumpled, rebellious sorts who never seemed to understand the purpose of a comb, wearing the right size of pants, and that college is for everyone. Jacen Solo keeps his hair pretty short and neat, in order to keep up appearances for his Healer practice. His clothes generally fit, and he's already been through medical school. If he were younger, he'd be the kind of man I wouldn't have minded her dating in ten or so years.

I think she thinks he's a compromise.

Mirax tells me it's only natural that she would like an older man; simply because women mature faster than men.

I recall grunting and refusing to pursue the conversation further.

I can certainly understand his attraction to her, there's no young woman more beautiful and charming than my daughter. But hers to him? Sure he might be considered handsome, possibly even tall, dark, and handsome. But can he truly understand how precious she is? I don't know.

They're in the courtyard with me right now, sitting together on a bench. I'm across the grass near a flower bush, trying not to interfere with them; or it's the couch for me tonight. Mirax can be harsh when she thinks I'm being ridiculous. I sat back, closing my eyes and remembering the first time I saw them together. It was just outside his apartment, and he was kissing her goodnight. A very [i]long[/i] kiss goodnight. I may not have acted entirely rationally, flipping him to the ground like that. But seeing him with his arms around her ...such an older man....

Well, I once thought it would be her teenage years that would turn me to the darkside. Her early twenties are even worse.

Does he have to hold her so close? Whatever happened to personal space? He must have noticed my glare, (which has frightened even the most dangerous smuggler), because he cleared his throat, and she snuggled closer. I wonder if she's more Terrik than Horn?

Now she's got his hand in hers, gently playing with his fingers. She smiles, and my heart tightens in my chest at the look in her eyes.

I'm not certain what I have more of a problem with: his age, or the beautiful light in her eyes when she looks at him.

Am I being replaced?

I used to take her to Jedi meetings when she was a child, and when Luke would drone on so long she'd get bored, she'd play with my hands like she is doing now with Jacen. I must be allergic to this bush I'm sitting by, because something's caught in my throat and my eyes are slightly watery.

Would he let her tie tails all over his hair and call him beautiful? Tickle his ear with her hair? Will he lift her when she falls, and hold her when she cries?

Will she pat his cheeks when she kisses his nose? Wear his jacket when she misses him? Pull faces when he speaks in public?

Will she step up onto his feet to dance with him, look up at him with her large, bright green eyes and tell him she loves him?

Clearing my throat, I got to my feet and looked away from them. That bush was going to be the death of me.


End file.
